


Sam's Sleepless Night

by t4l3r



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e07 A Little Slice of Kevin, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r
Summary: Sam is forced to sleep in the impala.





	Sam's Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on my FF account: T4L3R  
> Nov 18 2012  
> Nothing has been changed to original post other than to note it's been re-posted here with minor changes to fix typos, etc.

Sam had to silently wonder in amazement and thank who-ever was acting god at the fact that he made it through the hotel room door without spilling anything with his arms being so occupied with groceries. His amazement was short lived however as soon as he saw the couple standing between the beds making out. Letting out a sigh, he decided to just put the bags on the table and walk out, unnoticed by his brother and the angel.

Sam would be attempting to sleep in the Impala tonight. "Attempting" being the operative word. Normally, he would just go and get another room if there were any left. Tonight though, he wanted as much separation as possible. Judging by the look Dean had when Cas walked out of the bathroom cleaned up, Sam figured it was going to be a long and noisy night for them. At least in the Impala he could drown out the thoughts he really didn't want in his head with his iPod.

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted/adjusted a bit more than I did with my other stories in this one but it's still basically the same story.


End file.
